Octopiing Your Thoughts
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: A few of the female Smashers decided to come to Skyworld and visit Palutena to see what she's up to given her disappearance for the past few weeks. Apparently Palutena is helping Dark Pit negotiate with demons from other Netherworlds in order to roam around the temple freely. One dangerous demon gets past Dark Pit and ends up terrorizing Rosalina and the angel citizens...
1. Mass Complication

**Octopiing Your Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: A few of the female Smashers decided to come to Skyworld and visit Palutena to see what she's up to given her disappearance for the past few weeks. Apparently Palutena is helping Dark Pit negotiate with demons from other Netherworlds in order to roam around the temple freely. One dangerous demons gets past Dark Pit and ends up going straight to the fire division to spice things up. When Rosalina ends up encountering the demon, things don't go well for her in the slightest. Even if she's a Goddess, there are some things that are out of Rosalina's hands.**

 **Pairing: Tentacles/Rosalina, Tentacles/OC and implied Palutena/Rosalina**

 **Rated: M (for Mature) and MA on AO3**

 **Genre: Humor, Suspense**

 **Warning: Porn without plot (for the most part), hypnosis, tentacles, yuri, noncon and unintentional OOC**

 **This is a request fic for a fellow Smash player in a certain Discord (who I won't name). He wanted tentacle porn with Rosalina and I added some enjoyment given how my OC Pepper is with tentacles. Enjoy! FYI, all the porn will be on AO3. Because there is enough story to where I can easily remove the porn scenes, I decided to post the chapter here too. First chapter is fine because its mainly exposition. All the lewd is in chapter 2 and 3.**

Chapter 1: Mass Complication

* * *

Palutena rarely allowed others to visit her in Skyworld. Being the Goddess of Light, she had many things to attend to which included keeping the Underworld army under control, making sure the human's were protected in exchange for them worshiping her and keeping her angels out of trouble. When she got accepted as a fighter in the Smash Brothers tournament, she had dumped most of her responsibilities on the Seraph in Celestia just so she could enjoy fighting without a care in the world. She would have to be pulled away every now and then to focus on her duties, but overall Lamington did not mess anything up while she was away.

Palutena returned to Skyworld for a different reason entirely. At first she went back to her duties, but the second Lamington looked away from her, Palutena had decided to invite Rosalina to Skyworld to hang out (and slack off on Goddess duties). She had noticed that the Queen of the Cosmos hasn't been herself recently and wanted to talk to her and cheer her up. To make the "cheering up" part more effective, Palutena decided to invite some of the female Smashers to come to Skyworld. Palutena did just want Peach, Samus, Lucina, Robin and Cory to visit her, but that's not how things panned out. Peach was easy to convince to visit her, but that meant dragging along Zelda (who Palutena was not on good terms with). Samus came along because of Peach (not because she wanted to hang out with Palutena, and that upset the green haired Goddess slightly). Lucina at first was going to reject the offer, but was told she could hang out with Dark Pit if she didn't want to do any of the girly things planned. Robin had teased Lucina for her obvious crush on the dark angel and resulted in Lucina denying any sort of feelings. Robin happily tagged along mainly because she was interested in the angel culture that Pit grew up in.

Cory was the one person who chose not to attend. She needed to do something important and needed to talk to her twin brother Corrin about it. She didn't want anyone besides Cloud involved and refused to have Bayonetta participate in whatever she was doing. For this reason, she had offered her invitation to Bayonetta so she could go to Skyworld. Palutena was not going to be a happy lady when she saw the Umbra Witch getting into Skyworld for free. Pit and the other angels would tremble in her presence.

Bayonetta wasn't in the mood to tease the angels. She was distracted with what Cory was talking to Corrin about. It could have been anything and she could have been worrying over nothing. Palutena preferred Bayonetta being quiet as a mouse instead of being nosy like a cat. The Umbra Witch would probably leave after a full day has passed anyway. Cory only needed one day without Bayonetta next to her brother to be able to get anything done.

Corrin wasn't even important to Palutena. She brought the female Smashers here for the sole sake of cheering Rosalina up. Rosalina wasn't even aware of it. She had arrived first on the Comet Observatory and parked the huge ship right outside the door to heaven. Rosalina had warped out of her ship and in front of Palutena. When she was ready to leave, she would warp herself back into the Comet Observatory and steer the ship away.

The other Smashers needed to be teleported to the first division. Pit wasn't all that pleased with Palutena's decision and suggested the Smashers be summoned from the ninth division portal. The ninth division was specifically called the Human Division for summoning and meeting with humans. While Palutena argued that not all the Smashers were human, Pit's argument still stood that it was too risky for them to be warped right next to her. Pit didn't need to be paranoid of any of the girls except Bayonetta (whom he didn't know was even with the group to begin with). He was just trying to be the cautious.

When Bayonetta was revealed to be in the group, he was livid. Pit tried his best to hide how blue his face turned when the Umbra Witch stepped out of the portal. She specifically came out first because she had tricked Peach into thinking that the portal would be dangerous. If Peach went first and it didn't send her straight to Skyworld, they would be in trouble. Bayonetta was good with handling portals and dimensions and volunteered to go first. She just wanted to see the reaction on Pit's face when she appeared. She was very pleased.

"Oh, I didn't know you were coming." Palutena began. "I was certain I invited Cory."

"I'm subbing in for her." Bayonetta replied rather quickly. "I'm a good friend of hers. You won't mind me lollygagging around here, do you?"

"YES!" Pit screamed. "You kill angels! I don't want you here when you're ready to kill an innocent angel! You're not going anywhere near the tenth division! They're just kids!"

"Pit, calm down." Palutena told Pit in a gentle voice. She was trying to give the air that she wasn't bothered by the Umbra Witch showing up from the portal meant for the other Smashers. Bayonetta could go on an angel killing spree now and make things worse for the Goddess of Light. She didn't want Pit to instigate anything and decided it was best if he calmed down. Pit was just furious in comparison to Dark Pit who was hiding behind his vice captain Arachne and his other retainer Kaguya.

"Calm down?! Lady Palutena, Cereza is going to kill everyone in their sleep! I know that will happen! I can feel it!"

"Nothing like that will happen as long as I keep tabs on her." Palutena stated as she gave a sinister smile to Bayonetta. "But if she stays out of trouble, I won't have to worry about that."

Bayonetta gave an evil smile that rivaled Palutena's. Pit felt the sparks fly between the two and felt it was best to drop the conversation. Dark Pit could only hope that Bayonetta stayed out of trouble. He had other important matters to attend to.

The other Smashers would eventually come out of the portal one by one. Samus was the first one to come out due to the older woman wanting to check things out for the princess. Then when it was clear, Zelda and Peach would appear at the same time. Zelda rolled her eyes seeing Samus assist Peach. She didn't get that help nor did she need it. The last two people to come out were Robin and Lucina. Lucina was last specifically because nerves were getting to her. She thought she was ready to see Dark Pit in Skyworld, but that clearly wasn't the case. Her face was very red and Dark Pit mistook her as being sick.

"Luci!" Dark Pit exclaimed as he forgot that he was scared of Bayonetta a moment ago and charged toward the Ylissean princess. "Took you long enough to come visit!"

Dark Pit simply couldn't say, "I was worried" to the girl he admired. He had to put on a tough front in front of her. Lucina was still red and he decided to address that.

"Are you sick Luci? Is that why you didn't visit when I asked you to?"

"N-No…it's not that…I really was busy…"

Arachne snickered when Dark Pit placed his hand to her forehead before placing it to his. Her face reddened with this gesture.

"No…doesn't seem like anything is wrong…"

"I'm fine Dark Pit…honest…"

Arachne's snickering did not go unnoticed. Dark Pit glared at his vice captain and told her to zip it. Kaguya was fuming at the scene before her.

"Kaguya would make a better girlfriend than Lucina…" Kaguya hissed.

"Hey, don't be like that Kaguya. You're a dignified princess. You can't be showing your jealous side to Li." The spider demon teased as she patted Kaguya on the back. The Mel Fair Land girl pouted as she folded her arms in frustration. She puffed her face like a balloon. If Dark Pit saw that, he would have mistook her for a humanized Jigglypuff. Robin saw that and giggled.

"Lucina, you should be more honest with yourself." The female tactician teased. "Go have fun."

"Robin, please!" Lucina cried. Dark Pit tilted his head in confusion before turning toward Palutena.

"…Dark Pit…you do realize that you have duties to attend to, right?" Palutena started before she saw the puppy dog look in his eyes. She rolled her own eyes annoyed that Dark Pit was capable of mimicking the same expression as Pit. The only difference was he was more convincing since he didn't do this action often. "…Fine…you can take Lucina with you around Skyworld, but please don't forget you got to talk to those demon ambassadors. I don't want any problems just because you're-"

The dark angel was pleased that Palutena approved of him slacking off even if it was for a few hours. Dark Pit wasted no time taking Lucina by the hand and quickly running off with her. He didn't bother to thank Palutena, but that was only because his actions spoke louder than words. Arachne and Kaguya were surprised at how fast the black angel was moving and chased after him.

"Wait! You can't have fun without Kaguya!" Kaguya screeched.

Pit shook his head at the scene before him. Dark Pit was supposed to set an example, but he looked childish in front of the female Smashers. They may have found the scene adorable, but Pit expected professionalism from the younger angel. Maybe later on he would give Dark Pit a stern lecture about how he needed to act in front of the ladies.

"Pit, I have a job for you." Palutena spoke up.

"Anything for you Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed as he forced himself to ignore the childish scene Dark Pit made.

Palutena smiled warmly at her angel captain. She could always rely on him to do anything for her.

"Pit, before I can relax, I have some duties to attend with Rosalina. I am only here to greet them, but I need you to guide them around Skyworld as their tour guide."

Pit's expression faltered. His eyes widened in horror as he glanced over to Bayonetta who gave him an evil smirk.

"W-What? Why?! Why do you want me to guide Bayonetta through our home?!" Pit asked in an exasperated tone. "Do you want her to prepare her attack on us angels?! She'll set up portals that lead to the Underworld and slay us all in our sleep!"

"I doubt she's capable of doing that." Samus snarked.

"Don't test me sweetie." Bayonetta teased causing the bounty hunter to roll her eyes. She was certain Bayonetta wouldn't be able to get away with putting demon portals around heaven as long as Palutena was watching.

"You're not going to disobey orders…right Pit?" Palutena asked her angel captain.

"Yes…I mean no!" Pit corrected himself quickly. He wanted to avoid the Umbra Witch like the plague, but Palutena wasn't going to let him. This was a test of patience for Pit.

"Which is it?"

"No, Lady Palutena. I will do whatever you command."

In the back of Pit's mind, he would have wanted to be in Dark Pit's position. As immature as he looked, he at least was able to do what he wanted with the girl he liked and his friends. Pit was stuck with the female Smashers until Palutena was done talking to Rosalina about whatever. He sighed in defeat wondering why Palutena would put him through this hell.

"Oh, can we go to the shopping mall first?" Peach asked in a delighted tone. "I would love to see what is sold here!"

"Evangelion? Really…" Pit grumbled. "If that's the section of Skyworld you want to see first…then who am I to judge?"

The brunette was not going to be happy. Palutena expected Pit to get into the role of a tour guide and spend a little over an hour guiding the female Smashers through Skyworld. Robin would keep him occupied as she would be the one asking the most questions. Zelda and Samus would be taking the scenery around them and Bayonetta would make sure that Pit was miserable when guiding them. As for Peach…she was going to be the one in charge of how eventful the tour would be. Palutena giggled seeing Peach already take Pit by the arm and lead him away despite Pit shouting how he's the one that's in charge. Bayonetta makes a snarky comment about Palutena wanting alone time before following after the two. The other Smashers would be told where to meet after Pit was finished, so there was no way they would miss Palutena and Rosalina.

Once all the Smashers were gone, Palutena headed straight to her chambers. Rosalina was waiting in front of the door to her room. The Goddess of Space was still deep in thought. Worry was the only thing plaguing Palutena's mind. She needed to bring Rosalina back down to earth…even if that's not what the saying is seeing as how the two were in Skyworld.

"It took some time, but I'm ready to talk to you whenever you are." Palutena said happily. "Where do you want to go? It's my treat."

Rosalina noticed that Palutena was in her presence and gave a weak smile. "Thank you for sparing some time to speak with me."

"We're friends! That's what friends are for!" Palutena handwaved. "Besides, you've been down the past couple of weeks. We can play catch up."

"I…know…"

"Hmm…I need to make a quick walk around some of the areas in Skyworld. I know Pit will catch on that he needs to make sure the other angels are patrolling the area, but I want to do it as well. We can walk and talk at the same time."

Rosalina nodded her head slowly. She was willing to go along with anything that Palutena had in mind. The Goddess of Light was pleased that Rosalina would cooperate. The two of them wouldn't be alone, but no one would dare approach Palutena if it looked like she was negotiating with another Goddess. Regardless, Palutena had every intention of getting what was on Rosalina's mind out of her. She wanted to see her calm friend return to the service and not the brooding girl that was out now.

* * *

Dark Pit was in a dilemma. While he had full intentions of showing Lucina around Skyworld, he also had his duties to attend to. He could ask Arachne to see to the demon guests for him, but there was no point in one demon handling other demons. He was handpicked by Pit because he specifically could talk to the demons without discriminating against them.

"Dark Pit, you know I wouldn't mind seeing you in action." Lucina told Dark Pit as the fourth Centurion reminded him about meeting the demons outside of his division. "I think I can learn how you handle your diplomatic status."

"Luci, it's rather casual." Dark Pit admitted. "If you act like a demon but are still polite about it, then it's easy to get along with them. I don't understand why it's so hard for Pitstain and the other angels to understand. Demons are no different than us angels. I'm pretty sure the Seraph has stated this multiple times."

"Angels are stubborn." Arachne told him simply. "And so are demons."

"Don't I know it…" Dark Pit muttered. He pondered on doing his job when Lucina was here and finally decided to do it just to look good in front of the future Ylissean princess. "Fine. I'll do it."

Lucina smiled cutely at his decision. Dark Pit blushed and avoided eye contact with her. This was what he was supposed to do anyway if the Smashers didn't visit Palutena.

Dark Pit's division was odd. It was a mirror of Pit's first division minus the Goddess chamber. The inside of his room was obviously different, but the outside had a similar garden to Pit's. Then again, most of the divisions had flower gardens if they weren't using the outside of their division for other things (Isaak keeps so many of his unused machine parts outside for example and Rita grows fruits and vegetables in his garden while Pepper had a barbecue etc.) The outside of Dark Pit's garden was very simple. Black flowers were growing on the bushes. Lucina noted that the black roses were the most common flower. They were hard to find much less grow. They didn't symbolize something positive but Dark Pit had a clear fondness for them. When Himeno refused to grow any black flowers, Dark Pit was forced to do it himself even though Himeno and Rita helped him with the gardening. In the center of the garden would be a portal that leads to the Netherworld. This was where Dark Pit would pick up the demons that needed to visit Skyworld. Dark Pit and his division would then moderate the importance of the demon and if they were dangerous before letting them through if they met the requirements. Demon that chose to fight their way through would find out that they should not mess with Arachne or Kaguya.

Today, Dark Pit was supposed to meet with three diplomats. He didn't remember the name, but he did recall that they were stated to be powerful Overlords of different Netherworlds. Dark Pit would be the judge of that when he visited them.

Only two demons showed up from the portal. Both demons seemed to be generic male demons from the Netherworld: A fighter and a gunner. When Dark Pit thought generic, he meant that in the Netherworld, certain demon species look and act the same with only the name and hair color being different. They ended up being generic mooks as a result unless it concerned their hair color or power level.

"Lived Twilight I assume?" The gunner demon spoke as he and the fighter took a bow. "We are pleased to make your acquaintance."

Kaguya was the only one who returned the bow. Arachne usually folded her arms and observed the demons that came out of the portal. She needed to be weary in case any demon decided to go after Dark Pit. Lucina watched Dark Pit leer at the demons before getting straight to the question.

"Same." Dark Pit answered simply. "I was told there was supposed to be three of you."

The fighter and the gunner looked at each other before chuckling.

"Our friend had fallen ill and could not attend the meeting. He told us to give him his condolence."

Dark Pit rolled his eyes. They could have warned him sooner.

"And what are you two here for?"

Lucina looked toward Arachne with a confused look. Arachne noticed that Lucina had something to say and leaned in toward Lucina. The princess started whispering in her ear. "Arachne, shouldn't Dark Pit ask for their names and the name of their kingdom?"

"Li is being casual. He'll ask when they get inside." Arachne answered.

"Really…that's not really…diplomatic."

"You expect Li to be polite just because he has an important job? You have high expectations of him."

"I heard that Arachne." Dark Pit hissed. "Forgive my vice captain. She's rude, but she won't bite unless you do something to piss her off."

Arachne revealed her hidden eyes from behind her hair bangs causing them to tremble in fear. She was a former assassin but still an assassin at heart. The demons decided to throw away their original plan of an ambush and actually talk with Dark Pit. Arachne was the one demon you did not want to deal with.

"I can't have you two standing near the portal, so I'll show you to my office in my division and we'll talk about your Netherworlds. I will help you in any way I can."

Dark Pit leads the way for the demons. The ladies followed after the dark angel and the demons. Arachne trailed behind the group only because she felt something was amiss. If she stayed a little longer, she would have been able to catch the third demon appear in the demon portal. This demon was waiting for Dark Pit to leave with the other two demons before he decided to escape.

"Good, they were able to obey simple instructions and get that angel away from here. Now I can do what I want…"

The demon was a tall, dark skinned adult male with long black hair and menacing green eyes. He was the type of man that you thought you could trust because of his suave appearance, but he hid a sinister demeanor. For starters, his outfit gave the idea that he was a man of refined tastes. He had a shiny black suit specifically for the ambassador meeting with Dark Pit. However, he had a job to do that didn't involve negotiating with angels. The appearance was enough for him to blend in with the demons that were more common looking that he was. The suit had many gold buttons and a yellow string that was attached on the shoulders that gave the impression that the suit was not only fancy, but military in appearance. Demons were meant to be warriors after all. The demon went by the name of Raphiel. The name was almost identical to one of the archangels, so without context, people would assume that the healer of the archangel was the one that people were referring to. Raphiel was fine with having an identical name as long as he could get the job done. He snickered as he stepped away from the portal and walked in the opposite direction of where Dark Pit's group went. He needed to act quickly before anyone spotted him.

Raphiel's goal was very simple. He was a demon that fed off of his victims like a parasite. Hidden in his clothes were tentacles that could sprout out and infest a victim with fluids that could paralyze whoever he ensnarled. The stronger magic user Raphiel ensnarled, the more energy he could take. While demons were easy targets as well as humans, angels gave him the most energy. Energy was what he took into his body as nutrients to become stronger. He preferred to steal the energy from young girls due to the potential they had, but there was a specific reason he was here. When he heard that Dark Pit was willing to allow demon ambassadors to come to Skyworld for negotiation, Raphiel was quick to get ready for the energy stealing festival. At this point of time, Hades has restored himself back to his original appearance only weaker. He didn't have the power he used to have, and he also wasn't in a position to cause trouble. Dark Pit was giving him a way out of the problems he caused in the past with these demon negotiations. As long as he sent good demons to speak to him, Hades would be in the clear (even if Palutena wasn't exactly thrilled like this). Raphiel was able to convince Hades to be one of the ambassadors despite the fact he had plans of his own. Hades honestly didn't expect a thing. That was the best part of this plan. The other demon ambassadors were willing to work with Raphiel as long as they benefitted from it. Truth be told, Raphiel was only going to use them as pawns. Once he was done with his mission, he would most likely kill those demons before they outed him to Hades. By then, he should have more power than Hades and would be able to defend himself.

While the demon was deciding on who should be his first target, a female could be heard shouting across the hall. The demon's ears twitched as he looked in the direction where the voice was. He walked in the direction of where the voice was coming from. The shouting came from the eighth division. Since the demon came from the fifth division, it wouldn't take long to reach the eighth division. The shouting came from the kitchen. The demon tiptoed near the kitchen to see who was shouting. He was surprised that there were two angels in the kitchen. There was a lack of angels that were supervising the area, and it was probably because of the arguing going on.

It was a male and a female angel arguing with each other in the kitchen. The one that attracted Raphiel's attention was the short dark skinned angel with the silky long black hair and red wings. He assumed she was the chef with how she had a spatula in her hands. The male angel was a tall angel in a fancy green suit and a stylish hat. His wings were more on the dark green side but one could mistake them for devil's wings. The man had pulled his hat down as if he was trying to hide the expression he wore now. The woman had her hands on her hip as if she was trying to prove a point with whatever she just said to him. She turned around hoping to get back to work but the man decided to wrap his arms around her. While she hissed, she didn't exactly push him away.

"It's not going to happen Nebula. I have told you a million times that as long as you don't have the magic needed, you can't do anything with me."

"But I wouldn't mind getting burned for you Pepper."

"Idiot! You say that but the moment your dick is burned, you'll be regretting trying to have sex with me!"

The fire angel was very blunt with her rejection. Nebula was apparently trying to goad her into sex, but there was something that prevented her from saying yes. She clearly wanted to do it too…

"Why can't you trust me? I'm a tough angel. I'm part of the Angel Assembly for a reason."

Pepper didn't respond. Nebula sighed in disappoint as he stopped the embrace. The fire angel could be so distrustful to individuals even though she gave off the impression she trusted everyone. He turned his back toward her and shook his head.

"I'll see you later for dinner tonight." Nebula told her as he began to walk away.

"Don't count on it. The Smashers are here, so I'm going to be cooking up a storm."

Nebula ignored her last statement. He expected her to join her at a specific restaurant in Skyworld despite the fire angel being busy. Pepper snarled at how inconsiderate he was being and waited for Nebula to leave the kitchen and turn the corner in the hallway before her sailor mouth let loose.

"That stupid fucking asshole! How fucking inconsiderate can he get?! Doesn't he know I have more important things to do than please his sorry ass?! For fuck's sake! If he just decided to help me cook, then it wouldn't be a problem! But noooooooo! You have to be like "I'll see you later for dinner tonight!" Fuck that guy…seriously…"

The demon was pleased with her temper tantrum. Angels were supposed to be polite and angelic…right? The fire angel was proving otherwise that she was more like a demon than he was. Pepper would eventually calm down once she prioritized cooking the meal over getting angry at Nebula.

"…Uh…what am I going to do tonight? Uh…I can't let Lady Palutena down…so I'll have to skip out on Nebula's offer. It sucks…he would have paid for my favorite meal without question, but my duty as the cook for the royal bodyguards comes first. What would I do after that? Hmm…maybe I'll write fanfiction…or maybe I should invite Ginger into my room and ask him to play Smash Brothers with me…decisions…decisions…"

She would have continued pondering on her decisions had it not been for the demon accidentally making his presence known. Pepper noticed and grabbed a knife from the kitchen drawer. She threw it as if it was a dagger at the entrance of the kitchen. The demon decided that he didn't want to mess with an angry angel who was alert of his presence now. He would attack her later when her guard was down. Pepper could still be heard snarling at how she hates demons attempting to sneak into the kitchen.

* * *

Palutena took Rosalina through Skyworld starting from her temple and then taking her to Lucifer. Skyworld was in an odd star shape that wasn't apparent in Smash. Skyworld had five main sections with her temple being in the center. There were other sections of heaven outside of Skyworld, but Skyworld served as one of the most important locations because it was the place where the Goddess that ruled over the angels lived. Palutena chose Lucifer for two reasons. The first was that Lucifer was the military and sports region of Skyworld. Palutena needed to see which angels were training and who were slacking off. If she caught the slackers, she would personally lecture them. If Pit found out, he might let them off. Palutena needed a good angel army. The Centurions have slacked long enough. The second reason was the sports dome that was in the center of Lucifer. This was where all the sporting events took place from Light versus Dark to racing competitions. The sports dome was normally quiet if there were no events going on (minus the angels training inside). They could sit on the bench and be able to talk without that much interference.

Rosalina was off in her own world. She followed after Palutena whose focus was on the angels that they passed by. Angels made sure to greet their Goddess in some shape or form. Palutena smiled warmly as she waved at him or her. Soon, they would reach the Angel's Sports Dome and sit on the cloudy benches. Rosalina noted that unlike domes made by humans (and the one in Smashopolis), this dome was made to only be outside. As a result, entering the dome would just lead to a small hallway until you saw the battlefield on the other side. The view was nice without the crazy events going on. There was nothing but clouds everywhere Rosalina looked and it was a relaxing sight to see. However, Palutena lead the two here for a reason.

"What's on your mind Rosa?" Palutena asked in a serious voice. "You've been acting weird recently."

Rosalina opened her mouth to speak but then shut it almost instantly. What would she say to Palutena? How would Palutena react if she said she ruined a budding friendship/romance with someone because she went behind her best friend's back and slept with her man?

"I…just had a lot on my mind."

"Oh? I'm all ears."

Palutena was willing to listen. Rosalina probably would have allowed the green haired Goddess in on her insecurities had it not been for the fear of losing her. Alvis was someone Rosalina thought would always be by her side. No matter how many times she messed up in the past, Alvis was willing to stay by her side. What she did destroyed what relationship they had in this timeline. Even if he were to forget by the next timeline, the damage was already done on her end.

"It's nothing important. It's just…work based."

"Why would you be stressed from your job watching over the galaxy? I'm not that stupid. I am a Goddess of Wisdom."

"I know it's just…" Rosalina's voice trailed off. She couldn't say it. The whole point of her accepting Palutena's invention was to talk to her, but this was too much for her to handle. The fact they were out in the open and anyone could hear only added to her anxiety. "Never mind."

"Rosa…" Palutena whined. "You can tell me!"

"…So how are things with you and Ganondorf?" Rosalina asked. She deliberately changed the subject so she wouldn't have to address her romantic woes. "Have you told Zeus and your siblings about your love life yet?"

Palutena took the bait relatively easily. The Goddess of Light looked around her as if expecting someone to catch her doing something immoral.

"Everything is fine." Palutena answered rather quickly. "Zeus is a pain in the ass, but he hasn't done anything out of the ordinary."

"But have you told him?"

"No. Why would I? It's not any of his business."

"…But…you swore to be a Virgin Goddess."

"Those were the days."

"But if your father finds out now, he is not going to be pleased."

"Since when has Daddy ever been pleased?" Palutena asked her in an annoyed voice. "He has his nagging wife to deal along with all the kids he had because he couldn't keep it in his pants. I'm sure I'm the last thing on his mind."

There was some annoyance in her voice. Rosalina was aware that Zeus was a very busy man. By busy, that meant Zeus was busy searching the universe for another woman to sleep with behind Hera's back. If he could do it successfully, a new child would pop up within a month that claimed to be Zeus' child. Palutena was annoyed at this point and just stopped caring. Palutena was the first child of Zeus, so Rosalina felt like Zeus did care about her wellbeing more than his other children. Palutena didn't think that though.

While the two Goddesses were having their discussion, they failed to notice that a demon was spying on them. The main reason they didn't notice or care was because demons were allowed to be in Skyworld because of Dark Pit being the one who communicated with them and gave them a tour of Skyworld. This demon was not part of Dark Pit's group though. He had his own agenda when he snuck away from the group. The demon thought it would be easy to pretend that he got separated from Dark Pit if anyone asked him why he was alone staring at the two beauties in the distance.

His eyes didn't lie though. The demon felt negative energy radiating from the Goddess of Space. While she was chatting softly with her friend, she seemed to be distance from her. The demon licked his lips. Rosalina may have been a powerful Goddess in her own right, but she was in a very vulnerable position right now. What was making her like this? He didn't know and he did want to find out. Those who were troubled were easy prey regardless of their status. By tonight, Rosalina would be his to play with. His biggest obstacle was getting around Palutena. One wrong move and he was a goner. The demon would either have to absorb energy from the angels in Skyworld until he was able to conceal his presence and powers or pretend he was still negotiating with Dark Pit to get close to Rosalina. The latter would take too long and there was no guarantee that Rosalina would stay in Skyworld for long. The Smashers being in Skyworld was only for a short period of time. The demons showing up would only last for a few days. He was better off taking the risk and gathering energy for the rest of the day until he was ready to attack in the evening.

 _I just need to think of whom my targets will be before I go to her. The_ demon thought to himself. _Now, I could go for Dark Pit, take his energy and make him a hostage, but he has that stupid spider bitch with him. If not for her, the plan would be foolproof. If I go for any other important angel, someone is going to notice. Who is strong here that won't be noticed when they're missing for a few hours?  
_  
"Hey you? What are you doing over there?!"

The demon froze at the voice. Someone found him suspicious and attracted attention toward him. Palutena looked in the direction of the voice before ignoring it completely and going back to whatever conversation she and Rosalina was having.

"Uhh…why couldn't you be Ian? Where is that brat?"

The voice belonged to a woman and a charming woman to boot. She was a tall girl with white (or silver; Raphiel could care less about the accuracy of the description) hair tied into a huge braid and brown eyes. Her outfit was rather old fashion, but gave the impression she was a lab rat with how long her tunic was. The odd colors of orange and blue seemed out of place especially since most people that worked in the lab wore white coats. Was she trying to be special or standoutish?

"Hey…you're a demon…are you supposed to be here?" She asked suspiciously.

The girl hadn't caught on yet that he wasn't supposed to be here. As long as he told a half-truth, she wouldn't be able to interrogate him anymore.

"I am supposed to be here." The demon spoke. "My name is Raphiel and I was one of the demon diplomats that was supposed to meet Livid Twilight. Unfortunately, I got separated from my colleagues and ended up wandering around Skyworld for quite some time. People have yet to question a lone demon walking around Skyworld alone. If people knew my heritage, perhaps they would have warned the angel authorities."

"…So you were supposed t be on Dark Pit's tour…" The girl murmured to herself.

"That is correct. If I could find a way back to Livid, then I would be able to explain to him what happened. Do you know where he is?"

"I think so." The tall girl began. "I know Captain Pit is moving clockwise around Skyworld…so Dark Pit should be giving the tour in the opposite direction." She put her chin on her knuckles and started thinking. "Hmm…"

"Will you help a lost demon?" Raphiel asked innocently. "I would like to meet the man who promised to speak with me."

"Yeah…I don't see the problem with that. Maybe I'll find that slacker Ian if I help you."

"I appreciate your kindness to a demon like me."

"Don't mention it. My name is Fuyumi by the way."

Raphiel could care less about her name and more where she was intending to take him. Lucifer had a lot of menacing angels as well as Palutena carefully watching the area. What would be the one area where Palutena would not use her powers at?

"Do you have an idea on where Livid could be?"

"Knowing him, he might go to Sandalphon despite what Captain Pit told him. He doesn't listen and would explain why the place is bad for angels but good for demons."

"Oh…will you take me there?"

Fuyumi did not really want to do that. Sandalphon was a dangerous place and Pit had advised all angels to be weary when they approached the area. It was not a good mentality to have due to many angels in that section of Skyworld needing help, but Palutena had engraved in Pit and many angels' heads that the angels from Sandalphon are beyond help at this point if they were the angels that worshipped Medusa over Palutena.

"I don't know…" Fuyumi mumbled. "It's quite dangerous. I think we'll be better off waiting for Dark Pit instead of going there…"

"That won't do." Raphiel stated as he grabbed her arm. Fuyumi was surprised at the sudden action and would have thrown the demon over her shoulder had he not been looking at her straight in the eyes. "I need you to obey me right now."

Fuyumi's body froze in place because she kept staring into the demon's eyes. Her brown eyes lost its color almost instantly. She opened her mouth trying to say something, but nothing came out. Raphiel needed to act quickly. He was risking using his powers in front of many angels. Technically, it looked like Fuyumi was trying to leave the demon alone but the demon needed her for something. It only looked odd…but if he made a false move, he would attract the attention of the Goddesses.

"Repeat after me. Fuyumi will take Raphiel to Sandalphon."

"…Fuyumi will…take Raphiel to Sandalphon."

That was the simplest command he could give her without it sounding suspicious. He would have added Master just to get kinky, but he needed to do that when they were alone. Raphiel licked his lips. The first victim of the day was right in front of him. Her boobs were huge along with being a tall girl. All he needed to do was get her into an isolated area and take her energy. If Sandalphon was an isolated place with angels, it would be easy to gather energy. He just needed to be careful.

"Good. Lead the way."

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 7531 words.**

 **Li: Why would I let a dangerous demon like that slide?**

 **Me: Because you have Lucina. Notes!**

 **1\. I decided to keep Corrin out of my story simply because I feel like he would end up stealing the spotlight from Palutena and Rosalina. Bayonetta is alone to avoid shipping her in the story even if that is the implied pairing. Cory would have gone but want her out of my tentacle problems.**

 **2\. The OC in this story was requested by the same person who requested the fic. I told him the guidelines needed to have an OC in my story that isn't mine and he gave me the description. I tried my best to describe it without taking up much room. Hopefully I did him justice. And yes, because I have an archangel named Raphael, I needed to bring it up.**

 **3\. Palutena's temple is indeed made with a clockwork image in mind with the first division at the very top (instead of twelve) and then going clockwise. Every division has its theme too and sometimes its modern themed depending on the angel element.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


	2. Mass Infiltration

**Octopiing Your Thoughts**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash Brothers. That goes to Nintendo. The only characters I own are those from the Golden Land, angels from Skyworld including the royal bodyguards, Angel Assembly and archangels along with all the other angels and of course the witch hunters. I also don't own Queen's Blade as that belongs to Hobby Japan.**

 **Summary: A few of the female Smashers decided to come to Skyworld and visit Palutena to see what she's up to given her disappearance for the past few weeks. Apparently Palutena is helping Dark Pit negotiate with demons from other Netherworlds in order to roam around the temple freely. One dangerous demons gets past Dark Pit and ends up going straight to the fire division to spice things up. When Rosalina ends up encountering the demon, things don't go well for her in the slightest. Even if she's a Goddess, there are some things that are out of Rosalina's hands.**

 **Pairing: Tentacles/Rosalina, Tentacles/OC and implied Palutena/Rosalina**

 **Rated: MA on AO3**

 **Genre: Humor, Suspense**

 **Warning: Porn without plot (for the most part), hypnosis, tentacles, noncon and unintentional OOC**

 **A request fic for a fellow Smash player (who I won't name). He wanted tentacle porn with Rosalina and I added some enjoyment given how my OC Pepper is with tentacles. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Mass Infiltration

* * *

After Fuyumi became the first victim of his probing, Raphiel wasted no time in ambushing other unexpecting angels. Compared to Fuyumi who let her guard down, the other angels had to be younger, less experienced angels. Regardless of the age, Raphiel didn't mind the taste of the angels. Zapping their energy made him stronger and he needed to take as much as he could before he confronted the Goddess of Space. Most of the angel victims ended up being from Sandalphon. That place was notorious for the poor angels that were neglected by the angel population as a whole. These angels were left for dead and they wounded up their due to problems with the rich angels.

The more energy he took within him, the stronger he became. Soon, he didn't need to be ten feet away from Rosalina in order to spy on her. With the angel powers, he was able to remain in the shadows and spy on her from the darkness. He laughed mentality to himself on how virgin angels gave him the most power. Regardless if he assaulted them or not, the energy he zapped from them was delicious. He wanted more than just street angels. He was going to aim higher. There were many targets on his mind. Raphiel wanted to wait to attack Dark Pit. Out of all the angels, he had the highest concentrated that was even more than Pit. If he was able to get Dark Pit alone or overpower his bodyguards, he might just obtain unlimited power. The question was if Dark Pit's energy was stronger than Rosalina who had the power of the galaxy.

Raphiel considered capturing the female Smashers that were currently visiting Skyworld. He needed to avoid Palutena and Bayonetta if he wanted to live longer, but the other girls were easy picking. The question was how he was going to be able to grab them and have his way with them.

Another angel caught his eye though. When sneaking around Evangelion and the Angel Assembly, he saw one of the most beautiful angels he laid his eyes upon. Angels in general were supposed to be gorgeous but this specific angel took the case. Because it was dark, it was hard to see any more features than what Raphiel could see from a distance. The angel had medium-length silver hair that was tied up behind him. The angel only had one eye as the other one was covered with an eye patch. That would lower the attraction level of this specific angel, but for all Raphiel knew, this angel could simply be hiding his/her power level. The angel had angelic robes fit for a judge. The angel wore a scowl on his/her face as s/he snarled at the same angel that the fire angel was yelling at earlier in the afternoon. The green haired angel was covering his ears as the beautiful angel gave him an earful.

"You idiot! You knew that it was the day when the demons would be negotiating with Dark Pit and you're busy flirting with your ex!"

"Keep it down Judge Marchen…"

"Nebula, you are allowed to refer to me as Valerie. You are an Angel Assembly member like me." The beautiful angel corrected. "Either way, there are reports that a demon was not checked in and is wandering around the area! Explain how you missed him!"

"I thought all the demons were with that wannabe angel!" Nebula snarled. "Why would I need to pay attention to demons? It's his job."

"Because angels are getting attacked by this demon!"

Raphiel was surprised at this revelation. Was he already found out? Nebula was just as surprised at the judge.

"…Valerie, I don't have your psychic powers. I wouldn't know what happened."

"Attacks in Sandalphon…"

"Could have been anything." Nebula dismissed rather quickly. "Either way, not my problem."

"Nebula, you were caught slacking off on your duties and were with your ex. You do realize that will give us a bad reputation if you're trying to woo the heart of Pepper of all angels again."

"Why do you have to be as annoying as Nyx?" Nebula asked him quite annoyed. "Just because we're twins that do everything together doesn't mean I don't have my own life. I can do what I want if Nyx can take over my duties."

"But-"

"And you should be the last person talking about a demon when you literally sneak out in the middle of the night to try and visit that one idiot in Hades."

Valerie paled when this information was revealed. "W-What…what kind of nonsense are you spouting?"

"Valerie, we all know you like that idiot Axel. You are always hoping that he comes out of that demon portal. You probably want me to check up on this demon just because you're hoping that it's the idiot sneaking in. If I or anyone else in the Angel Assembly find him, we're going to give him to you…and you'll pardon him."

"I would never!" Valerie yelled in denial.

"Gay love is a nice thing."

Valerie hated how the honest concern was turned against him in a second. If he just plowed through Nebula's mind, he might find something to use against the sneaky angel. Unfortunately, Valerie's temper was getting the best of him and he wouldn't be able to use his powers properly anyway.

"Shut up! You and the other Angel Assembly members need to find this demon NOW! Do not push me."

The judge was dead serious this time. Nebula felt a chill run down his spine as he took a step back. He now had to go to Sandalphon and investigate whatever Valerie envisioned in his head. Nebula was far from pleased because now the dinner date was cancelled should Pepper actually decide to go with him. The other Angel Assembly members wouldn't be pleased either once they learned that their nighttime plans was ruined because of Nebula's neglectance.

Raphiel stayed in the darkness while Nebula dismissed himself. Valerie cursed some words in German before storming off. If the one-eyed angel had the power to see incidents from far away, he should have known that he was right there waiting for the chance to strike. Raphiel decided to hold off on attacking the judge. When his temper flared, a powerful energy came out of him that probably scared those who are able to sense it. He sighed thinking that the chance to grab a powerful angel would have to wait.

 _My priorities now should be to find a way to not be detected._ Raphiel thought to himself as he sunk back into the darkness. _I have enough energy to go underdetected, but if a powerful angel like that knew where I was…then my plan to grab the Space Goddess will be ruined. I need a hostage…and fast._

This was when the demon chuckled to himself. He knew of the perfect powerful angel who would make a great hostage. It was someone he could zap while preventing anyone from actually doing anything to him.

"It's time to pay sweet Pepper a visit."

* * *

Pepper was easy to find. The fire angel had return to her quarters in the eighth division after ordering the angels under her to clean up the kitchen. Pepper helped too just to speed things along, but she was very disappointed with how dinner turned out. Pit would always love her food, but if Rosalina wasn't interested, she might need to look for a new recipe. Pepper would blame Nebula for why things went sour. She couldn't get that rich angel out of her head. He was deadest on being with her even if fire angels were the last people you wanted to romance with. One false move and you would be burned during sex.

"It's almost like he wants to be roasted." Pepper said out loud as she finished changing into her star patterned pajamas. "He's not getting any of this unless he finds a way to neutralize my heat." She sighed thinking that was never going to happen. She would have to live with being a virgin 2000+ years later. When all the other adult royal bodyguards had probably had one sexual encounter in their long lives except you because of being a fire angel, you know you fucked up somewhere. "…Welp…time to relieve stress. Time to turn on my computer and work on my fanfiction. I should be working on the next Shobin fic for my friends…"

Pepper laughed to herself at the fan nickname of a certain Smash pairing. She hadn't written about them in a while, but that's because she had prioritized another pairing. She needed to remember to finish her other stories she started to, or she would be swamped with never ending messages on when the next update was.

Raphiel wouldn't have a problem sneaking into the room and attacking the red angel. She didn't lock her door as if she was expecting someone. She didn't bother turning around to see whom it was. (Not like she would be able to see him if her glasses were off her face. She had placed her glasses on the table and would fetch them when the computer finally responded to her.) Instead, she spoke up as if she was talking to the person she was allowing in.

"Ginger, you said you wanted to talk to me about something. What is it? Speak up kid. I'm going to be writing all night."

Pepper was about to put her headphones on despite talking to the person behind her. The red angel was being very rude in that regard. Raphiel chuckled seeing that Pepper wouldn't be able to hear that the person who came into her room wasn't Ginger. The demon closed the door behind him and then approached the fire angel. The girl was booting up her computer and putting her thumb drive into said computer. She grumbled how long it took for the computer to boot up. By the time Pepper turned around to address her guest, it was too late for her to defend herself. Pepper shrieked seeing the raven haired demon in front of her. He wasted no time in unleashing his tentacles to attack her. The surprised sound was the only sound she made. Her expression went from shocked to annoyance. Raphiel didn't like that. Why was she so calm?

"You are an uninvited guest." Pepper stated the obvious. "Where's Ginger? That kid was supposed to be here five minutes ago! I was done changing!"

"You should be more concerned for your body than a kid." Raphiel said in a dark tone. "Now let's see that body…"

Pepper rolled her eyes as the tentacles wrapped around. He held her hands above her head so she wouldn't move and attempted to get messy with her. However, the moment his greed showed, he felt the tentacle get sizzling hot. He pulled that tentacle back and saw that the tentacle was on fire. Pepper didn't even use any magic. It was just the self-defense mechanism of fire angels. He hissed as he was forced to remove that tentacle from his body. The tentacle would grow back quickly, but the pain was apparent.

"…I'm sorry that you can't get funky with me." Pepper apologized. "My body doesn't really allow that. It's a double edged sword really…and it's a shame. I love tentacles."

Raphiel shivered at that sentence. What sort of angel liked tentacles?!

"Tch…you're not fooling me with those words." Raphiel hissed as smaller tentacles came out of his back. "I'm going to reveal that you hate tentacles like every other angel I attacked."

Pepper gave a nasty glare to him. "…If you attacked Ginger, I will turn you into takoyaki."

Raphiel wouldn't know if he attacked Ginger or not. He only hit angels that were in Sandalphon and a few of them that were easy to ambush. Ginger sounded like an obnoxious kid, so he doubt that he drained his energy. Either way, the smaller tentacles lashed out at Pepper and removed her headsets. She screamed to not break the headset.

"That headset was 4000 hearts! Don't you fucking break it!"

"Appliances should not be your concern when I'm about to probe you." He hissed.

Pepper jumped when small tentacles entered her ear. She groaned in pain immediately simply because she didn't like things entering her eardrum. The tentacle was meant to go through her ears and work its way to the brain. Raphiel snickered at how easy it was to hit her brain. Only the reproductive organs seemed to be protected by the firepower because no flames were burning him. Perhaps he could find a way for her to "turn off" her firewall if he wanted to get anything from her.

"Uh…no…go away…" Pepper hissed. She was still able to move her arm despite being wrapped by a tentacle. Raphiel didn't like this one bit. He needed to hurry and use something in her mind to his advantage.

What the demon got was something he didn't expect. He could get the memories of this girl as well as her emotions. He was surprised that the desire for tentacles was genuine and he would be wasting his time with her.

"Guhh…get out of my head…"

"Fascinating. There really is an angel who would happily accept enslavement, but unfortunately it's impossible for you."

The flames were starting to appear in Pepper's hands. Raphiel decided he would take the hit were she to hit him, but he was going to keep talking her down.

"How unfortunate how a fire angel that you cannot engage in sexual contact even if your power protects you from predators like me. Compared to the other angels here that are your age, you're still a virgin. How sad."

The flames scorched the tentacles around her wrists. He gritted his teeth, but kept her in place.

"Then again, the angel population nowadays doesn't abide to the angel rules that were put in place. Angels are supposed to be pure individuals, but they experience our demon ways once and they're addicted. You feel better by just fantasizing about your dream man, but unless someone fixes you up, it's impossible. You have an unapproachable personality too." He chuckled when he dug deeper into her mind. "You can't be with Mcenche despite his feelings because he's an ice angel. You can't be with Nebula because you don't want to risk killing him like you could have done with Mcenche due to his element. I see young Ginger as a potential candidate, but he's too young for you and you foolishly think he's too innocent for your mind…and the worse part is you can't get sexually intimate with females because the flames will burn them too."

"Argh…you talk way too much!" Pepper shouted as the tentacles burned. Raphiel only pulled away from the ones that were wrapped around her wrists. He kept the tentacles around her waist. Pepper was going to grab it, but stopped not because Raphiel was still talking but because the tentacles in her ears finally figured out how to stop her from moving. She growled at the tentacles messing with her head.

"Like, what am I supposed to do with you? I can control you, but I can't do anything else…"

Pepper rolled her eyes. "Who are you and why are you here? The last thing I need is a demon taking time away from what I want to do."

"…My name is Raphiel, and you can see I am a tentacle demon."

"What kind? A kraken? A mindflayer or are you a Scylla? There are subcategories of your species."

 _She knows a lot about tentacle demons._ Raphiel thought to himself. This information was already obtained by probing her mind, but he should have known much. "If you know that much about my species then should know what I want."

"I don't. Demons don't run on common sense."

"Since you're not going to be getting out of this room for a while, I don't see why I won't tell you."

Pepper was confused why the tentacle demon was so calm when she could burn him the moment she forced herself to break free. Raphiel started to shudder as something else came out of his back besides tentacles. A small green ball that reminded Pepper very much of that vine Pokémon was taken out of his back. He threw the ball above Pepper's head. The fire angel looked at it confused before she saw what it was. It was a smaller tentacle creature that was nesting inside of the demon. She shrieked as the tentacle opened its smaller tentacles and attached itself to Pepper's wings.

"I desire power like every other demon. I do not have the power to become an Overlord yet. Once I steal the energy of the powerful lady Smashers here, I'll be a force to be reckoned yet. First, I zap the energy of angels who don't expect it. Next I go after the girls who aren't too hard to dominate. Finally, I attack the Goddess of Space. She is my end goal."

"Wow, you certainly aim high." Pepper snarked. "I'm sorry I can't further your goals as a demon since you can't touch me."

Pepper did sound disappointed when she said that. Raphiel frowned at this. The one angel that was different from the rest couldn't be touched if he valued his limbs.

"That may be true, but that is why I am giving you that baby as a gift." Raphiel began. "The baby demons search for a parent and then live with them. They attach themselves to those who they see as their mother and won't let go for a few hours."

"Are you serious?! This thing is slimy and messing up my wings! And you still got a grip on me and this thing isn't going to let me move!"

"Exactly. Even if I can't give you a thrill, I can use you as a hostage to lure my prey to me."

Pepper didn't think that was possible. The Smashers didn't think much of her besides those she knew personally. Palutena wasn't going to come out just for her, and even if she did, she would have a backup plan that involved Pit and Dark Pit.

"I doubt that will attract Lady Palutena."

"Oh, I don't think you were listening. I'm not after your Goddess. I'm after her friend: The Queen of the Cosmos."

"Impossible…"

"I will show you it's possible. That is why I need you to be a good little girl and stay where you are and not make a sound." Raphiel smiled evilly as the tentacle seemed to be moving onto the next phrase and wrapping its smaller tentacles around her body. "Who knows…maybe this little guy will actually get farther than me."

"As if! Gnng!"

The tentacle demon wasted no time with tearing at her pajamas and sticking its tentacle into her mouth. Since it was a young demon, it didn't know how to do the motions correctly, so the tentacle acted more as a gag to shut Pepper up instead of a tentacle penis.

"See? He likes you already. You two will get along just fine." Raphiel mocked as he looked around Pepper's room to see where he could hide. There weren't that many places where he could ambush his prey. If he wanted to get the element of surprise, he would have to use one of the most obvious places in Pepper's room. He shivered in excitement. He was going to get his target very soon.

* * *

Rosalina should have been thankful for Palutena to allow her to use the first division guest room as the place she would sleep. The other Smashers were stuck in the tenth division unless your name was Lucina. Dark Pit had begged her to come with him to the fifth division, so chances of something magical happening in his room were relatively high tonight. The tenth division wasn't a bad place. It was just the division where all the children were. Rosalina loved children. Besides Peach and maybe Robin, the other girls weren't that fond of kids. Bayonetta had proclaimed her hatred toward them often even if she was good at taking care of them (and having a soft spot for them in general). Samus didn't want to bother and the same applied to Zelda who enjoyed her peace and quiet.

The reason the Goddess of Space couldn't sleep was because she didn't eat. She could survive on a diet of Starbits, but when offered gourmet food from the eighth division, she rejected it. Pepper was probably hurt from her rejection. Rosalina didn't want her to think that she was being ungrateful. She just wasn't hungry at that very moment and Pepper cooked way too much. The fire angel was distracted with something, so she made so much food that could feed a Netherworld of starving children. Granted, the food probably went to Pit's belly, but Rosalina should not have refused something even if she was the main guest of honor. Thinking what was going through Pepper's mind drove Rosalina insane. She needed to apologize to the fire angel and hopefully get something to eat to make up for rejected her food.

Pepper wasn't the only person she worried. She worried Palutena and the other Smashers who were concerned for her sudden change in attitude. Ever since the ghost incident in the mansion, she hadn't been acting the same. Her personality was almost a complete 180, and they wanted to know why. Eventually, Rosalina would have to come clean with her "crime". The moment she did, she would most likely lose Peach as a friend…for this timeline at least. The guilt would continue to other timelines anyway. Everyone else would be angry with her, but would forget when the world reset…so it shouldn't be a problem…except it was…

Rosalina looked at Polari and the baby Lumas that had followed her into the room. They were all sleeping and she didn't want to wake them up. She would only be gone for a few minutes anyway, so they shouldn't worry for her. Rosalina slowly got off the angelic bed and hovered over to the door. She opened the door quietly before slowly shutting it. She leaned against the door to hear if the Lumas woke up. Once she was certain that they were fast asleep, Rosalina headed toward the eighth division to see Pepper.

Palutena's Temple had a strange layout after the angels rebuilt it after the Chaos Kin takeover. The temple in Smash was only a small margin of Skyworld. The temple with all the royal bodyguards was a round shape starting with the first division being in the north corner and going clockwise would count down to second, third, fourth division, etc. The eighth division was far regardless of if she went left or right but Rosalina walked counterclockwise to get to the eighth division more easily.

Rosalina heard a strange sound coming from Pepper's room. It sounded like the fire angel was groaning in pain. The fact that there was a loud sound in her room gave the impression that she tripped and fell over or something heavy fell in the room and she was injured. The Goddess of Space thought that if she was injured that she could help her out and start a conversation from there.

As she approached the door, Pepper's grunts were getting progressively louder. It was almost if something else was happening that didn't involve getting injured. Rosalina felt a sense of dread coming her way. Maybe she should go back to her room and not eat a late night supper…

"Pepper, are you in there? Pepper?"

Pepper let out a surprised gasp. Rosalina was certain something was going on. For some strange reason, the fire angel didn't lock her door. Rosalina opened the door to see what was going on. She was shocked to see a huge octopus like creature stuck on Pepper's back and wrapped around the red angel. Her wings struggled to break free, but the tentacle was too busy rubbing it's tentacles underneath her tunic to care. The tentacles made sure to not go too far or it would be burned to a crisp.

"Pepper?"

Rosalina hovers into the room to get a closer look on what was going on with Pepper. She was certain it was a demon that was molesting the fire angel, but she needed to make sure. Unfortunately, curiosity killed the cat and the door ended up being slammed behind her. Rosalina turned toward the door confused on what was going on. With her magic, it wouldn't be hard to unlock it, but she suspected another person was in the room. Rosalina thought that maybe the person was behind the door, but there was no one behind her. Instead, she realized too late that the person was actually above her. A huge shadow was above her that was hidden due to the lightning of the room. Rosalina got her wand out ready to hit it, but the demon on ceiling proved to be faster than she expected. He jumped down on the Goddess of Space and wrapped his tentacles around her waist. Another tentacle slapped the wand out of Rosalina's hand. Now this wasn't going to stop her from using her powers, but it still gave the demon the upper hand.

"I caught you." The demon spoke.

Raphiel needed to disarm her quickly or she would throw some strange power at him. With all the angel energy he had, he felt like he was ready to overpower her. While he had his tentacles wrap around her arms and waist, he had another one cover her eyes. This seemed like an odd thing to do, but Rosalina would think that a tentacle monster would prioritize other parts of her body and not attempt to take away her eyesight. The reason he did this was so he could pull her toward him. Rosalina opened her mouth gasping at the aggression. The demon quickly put his hand over her mouth and held her close.

"And I'm not going to let you scream for help."

* * *

 **Me: TBC with 5009 words.**

 **Li: Hmm…**

 **Me: Don't say anything. The tentacle scene is only on AO3. Notes!  
**

 **1\. Fire angels are rare and dangerous. The flames in their body prevent anything from going in. This is supposed to protect them from specific things such as poison (as the flames burn it) and from sexual intercourse. It is hard for fire angels to reproduce unless they reproduce with each other, a water angel that can "extinguish" the fire or healing angels. Any other angels would end up burned by their flaming body. Nebula is technically a normal angel, so he's not going to be doing anything to Pepper. There are only two fire angels in Skyworld and they are Pepper and Brynne. That shows how rare they are when the other elemental angels are more common than fire.**

 **2\. The tentacles aren't that effective as they should be on Pepper. She can burn them if she chooses but given her self-proclaimed title as the Tentacle Queen, she allows this to happen. Of course, should she get saved, she can pretend that she was caught when the hypnosis isn't actually affecting her as much as Raphiel would like.**

 **3.** _ **The Ghost Scandal**_ **(a story I have not written) is the prequel to this story. In general, this story is farther down the line when Rosalina and Alvis were in a romantic relationship, so anything could have happened. The guilt is so strong that Raphiel can easily take over.**

 **That's it. Reviews are appreciated. Ja ne!**


End file.
